Birthday Proposal
by The Queen in Black
Summary: It's the year 2014. Ciel is bored with his life as a demon. He and Sebastian enter a school and his butler had unexpectedly found his mate. [A supposed to be drabble from a friend for my special day but got changed because of me out of boredom.]


**A/N: Hurrah for my birthday and a senpai sent me a drabble-ish thing yesterday and then I got an idea and decided to make it a one-shot. Sorry, I was bored. And yes I know I should be busying myself with Tenipuri Lovelife? and A Demon's Happy Ending but hey I need a break too I guess? Hahahah anyway ONWARD WITH THIS!  
**

* * *

**_20th May 2014_**

A knock on the Phantomhive earl's door was heard, as he flipped through pages of an old book he once liked centuries ago. Yes, he is a demon by this time. Obviously, living with his butler for life, Sebastian Michaelis. Now, back to the story. He didn't have to knock since Ciel could totally sense him even from afar, but they just did it. Letting him in with a small whisper of 'Come in.', the butler made his appearance in front of his master.

After stating what the butler wanted, Ciel slammed a fist to his table. "What?! Why do you need a day off?" The butler only showed a small smile. "Young Master, what date is it tomorrow?"

Ciel pondered for a while. Where's the damn calendar when he needed it so badly, he thought. "What is it today?" he spat out in a grumble.

"The twentieth of May, Young Master."

"So tomorrow's the twenty-first. And your point is?"

"It's a special day."

He looked up at his butler whose smile had turned into a wicked grin. He didn't quite understand why his butler was acting like that, but he kept thinking. Just what special day it was tomorrow for him to ask for a day off?

Then it hit him.

"It's _her_ birthday, isn't it?" Ciel said with a frown and sighed, putting a hand to his head. The butler nodded and decided to tease him. "Congratulations, Young Master. For a moment there, I thought your memory has become rusty through all these centuries."

Ciel clicked his tongue while Sebastian waited. After a few long minutes of silence, the butler spoke. "Now how about my day off, Young Master? Also, _she_ is going to be here in a few hours." The young earl, well more like in the physical characteristics, sighed in defeat. "_Fine_. Just don't do anything _nasty_. I plan on sleeping tomorrow night."

The demon butler smirked and put a hand to his chest. "Yes, My Lord." As the butler left him again alone in his study, he turned his leather swivel chair to look out the windows behind him and reminisced. Ever since they became demons, life sure wasn't really as exciting. Living forever is boring, he thought. He put a leg over his other one and breathed.

They moved to places every now and then. Sebastian sort of gave him a tour in Hell during the first few months of him becoming a demon. They stayed there for a while, but soon after they went back to the human world. He witnessed Elizabeth's death as well, which sort of bothered him and caused his butler to go on teasing him for it.

They were like watching an action movie while watching the world wars that happened and all that. Skipping all those little details and a few more centuries later, it was the year 2014. The two of them decided to enter a nearby high school just to pass the time. And well, let's say there was a certain _girl_ that caught his butler's interest and somehow, the two of them managed to work it out together and viola! They're in a relationship. He didn't really remember all the other details of it but it has been three years since the human and the demon were together.

Sebastian was just persistent like that, he guessed. He was amused though. He's seen his butler relieve himself off on other girls in the past, but this was the first time in centuries he has seen him control himself. "Just what is with that _human girl_?" he mumbled before grabbing his phone to play with it.

_She_ wasn't that bad as well. Sort of bubbly, kinda smart, not that tall, has some looks, pretty eyes, thick arched eyebrows, curly hair that reaches her back, few curves on their right places. Just an average human girl during this current century.

He and Sebastian had introduced each other as half-brothers.

And he wonders when Sebastian will spill her the truth.

Hearing a car's engine, the two demons guessed it was her; and yeah, it was. Parking her car in front of the mansion, she got off with Sebastian appearing in front of her. Ciel watched by the doorstep, sparing a small smile to the couple approaching him.

"I see you've grown taller Ciel." she decided to tease him, a tick mark appearing on Ciel's head. "Shut up. You haven't even grown at all in the past three years." The girl just smirked. "I know right?"

It was just like that when they had conversations. Short and simple.

While she was unpacking her stuff, Ciel asked Sebastian.

"When do you plan on telling her the truth?"

"Tomorrow, Young Master. I will explain everything to her."

"What if she runs off scared?"

"I'll make sure she doesn't."

"How?"

Sebastian leaned in to whisper to his master's ear. As he did, Ciel's exposed eye went large, almost popping out from their sockets. "What?!" The butler just smiled. "Please Young Master?"

"But.. _why_?"

"She's my mate."

"Excuse me, your what?"

Sebastian sighed. "I've already put my mark on her. She is _mine_ and I have decided to do _that_ tomorrow. Everything will go as I have planned, so there is no need for you to fret. I will answer both you and her questions, obviously there will be questions that will bombard us tomorrow, especially myself."

Ciel sighed and nodded. "Fine. I allow it."

Just as soon as their conversation was over, the girl made her way towards them with a smile on her face.

The whole day passed with them playing around and going around town.

**_21st May 2014_**

This was it. This was the day Sebastian has been preparing for days. He had already asked his master's permission about it and he was glad to have his _blessing_. As the sun rose, Sebastian slowly crept in to her room. And there she was, lying in the middle of the queen sized bed, sleeping peacefully. A smirk formed on his face as he pulled a small box from his pocket and took out the small band of silver. Sliding under the covers, he then wrapped his arms around her.

"Happy Birthday my little kitten". He then slowly placed the ring on her left ring finger. "I know you'll say yes when you wake up." He then proceeded to cuddle her, waiting for her eyes to open.


End file.
